Our Infant Mental Health Program will provide a range of services for infants (age 0-3 years) with moderate to severe developmental problems. A staff of infant specialists in psychiatry, psychology and social work will take primary responsibility for infant assessment, clinical study and parent guidance in a home-based program on behalf of the child. The program will be centered in the Department of Psychiatry, University of Michigan Medical School, and will draw upon a network of medical and psychiatric resources to augment and support its services. It will offer extensive evaluation-consultation services to other agencies and to units within the University Medical Center. It will disseminate its methods into the mainstream of mental health on local, national and international levels. Evaluation procedures have been developed for measurement of change in the infant mental health status, pre-treatment and post-treatment.